fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juno Fujimaki
Juno Fujimaki (寿之 藤巻, Fujimaki じゅの) She is an Etherious-type Demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book as well as earned the title Lord of the Apocalypse (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu) being the only female of the group, currently aside from her assistant who technically isn't a Lady of Apocalypse. She is known by her peers as the War Goddess (戦争の女神, Sensō no megami). She serves as the frontline general during major conflicts due to her experience and knowledge as a veteran warrior from the 500 Year Demon War, when she was trapped within the Black Soul Gem before being released by Katsuyoshi Hojo following retrieving the stone. Appearance Basic Form In her basic form, An impeccable beauty, Juno is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and golden irises with two horns coming out of her head. and on her waist are a pair of black fallen angel wings. When on duty she wears a set of full-plate black steel magically augmented to form her body. She also has donned a black or white dress when on duty as well. Eitherious Form During her Eitherious form, her armor merges with her skin as she takes a completely different form unlike the original as she takes a much larger figure with darkness flowing around like a dress wearing a white mask on her plain white mask no her face with darkness seeping through her body as well as markings of plants through her inner skin. During her Armored Eitherous Mode, the shroud of darkness begins to reform the skin above the darkness infusing it morphs with her body converting her once two wings into ten different black wings extending out of her body at once. She also now dons a golden full-plate armor with eight glowing purple gems inside of it. It makes her body grow eight times the size of normal as well as she carries her death-bringer which turns in this form morphs into a glowing weapon to shape into her will. Personality Juno unlike most of Nightmare Wing Guild despite being a demon is very cheerful, energetic and also can be very flirtatious and curious person by nature. However, during moments of conflict, her personality changes into very calm, collected, talking only when he feels it serves a purpose type of person trying to gauge the conflict over rushing into the thick of it. Through a bit more open-minded than the others, she is firmly loyal to her Lord Hojo following her release from her prison. She most times is very smart, stoic, calm, and the level-headed person most days taking it seriously when around other guild members. At the same time, however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Lord Hojo's decisions or voicing her opinion as seen when she even alerted that trying to betray Curze would be a foolish choice in the long term. She is a masterful manipulator proven herself as a very crafty and a cunning woman outside of the inner circle. She has been known to sleep with high-ranking Demon Lords & human offices to gain favor for Nightmare Wing. She can deceive and manipulate others around her in different ways for a variety of purposes without blinking. For years, she convinced everyone around her he was a kind-hearted woman with the best intentions for Demon World while performing horrific actions. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence. This allowed her to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them on top of her masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. History Background Juno was made a few years after the creation of E.N.D. she was among one of the original pages of Zeref's book that came missing from his book after many years. During the rise of Nightmare Wing, she served as a demon who served during the 500-year war between the forces of Darkness lead by the demonic Lord Baal facing the Army of Light defending the Lands of Mana. During the conflict, she fought during the final days of the great 500-Year War before finally being sealed within the Black Soul Gem along with the others demons and humans before being trapped within the stone for many years. Following fifteen years later, she was released from the stone along with her comrades by Katsuyoshi Hojo as she was converted into a more powerful version of her former demon form taking the shape of a humanoid female. As a result of defeating and taking Cressida Barrett as her new servant following an altercation, she took the roots to bring in members as the main recruiter of the guild while at the same time acts to ensure that the guild is always protected by using her plants as a type of sensors. The Shatter Moon Saga The Two Kingdom Saga Curse and Abilities Curse Fog of War (戦争の不透明さ, Senso no Futomei-sa) is a Curse that involves the manipulation of cold black winds and a blinding fog of infinite darkness. This curse also grants the user the usage of poisoned cursed blades to stab through the darkness to strike out at multiple targets at once similar to Weapon-based Magics however each of the blades is coated with a powerful poison akin to that of wolfsbane. *'Blades of Mars' (火星の刃, Kasei no ha) This is a basic Fog of War curse spell. It summons pitch-dark blades to strike out at targets at a distance or be used as a poisoned melee weapon during close-range combat. *'Moonless Shroud' (ムーンレスシュラウド, Mūnresushuraudo) This is a basic Fog of War curse spell. By using her hand overlapping with her other one, she can generate a fog of endless darkness around the area for a long period of time-binding targets and sensor-type mages. However, attacks that generate the great amount of light can pierce the darkness to reveal allies and enemies alike. *'Cloak of Darkness' It is an inward-focused version of the Moonless Shroud curse spell. Oftenly confused with her Eitherous Form, It wraps complete darkness around her that generates a powerful shroud of darkness around the female granting her the ability to move at incredibly fast speeds while being able to use the form to phase through incoming attacks when she sees it coming. During this form due to the nature of the form, she can strike targets within the form nor can enemies strike her during it so, so she has trained to be able to use this form, hit and run tactics. She also has been shown in this form to using this as a form of transportation using the cloak to be able to fly into the air to travel great distances before tiring from the amount of raw cursed power over a lengthy period of time. Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō) is a Curse that involves the creation and manipulation of thorns. Similar to the version used by Mard Geer, however with an alternate twist using her Senso no Futomei-sa to make it more lethal in combat. Using both weapons, guns and other based weapons and poisons along with her usage of Thorn Curse. *'Thorns' (荊, イバラ, Ibara) This is a basic Thorn Curse Spell. The user summons a series of thorny vines from whatever surface they desire (this can be done with or without hand gestures); the thorns can vary in size, with the large thorns, in particular, being able to pierce through a body. Regardless of the size of thorn vine created, however, the vines still ensnare the target, rendering them immobile. Juno later combo this with the poison of the Senso no Futomei-sa to use the enemies flow of magical power to fuel the growth of flowers growing from the vines. The flowers release an airborne toxin in the air to poison or otherwise kill weak targets enemies, that can't resist the power of the gas. *'Prison Flower' (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana) This is a Thorn Curse Spell. the user grows a large, monstrous flower covered with spikes and chains around its dark bulb, from the ground that can use its vines to attack targets. She also uses a large venus flytrap based plant to imprison targets as well within its mouth. During this those trapped in the flytraps, a mouth is subjected to a slow acting acid which melts the target the longer, they are trapped inside of it. During this process, it breaks down the victim's magical & living energy into cursed power to be slowly devoured by the user. *'Rose Blade Dance' (ローズブレイドダンス, Rōzu bureido dansu) This is a basic Thorn Curse spell. She forms two flower-shaped blades, they are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. First being Yami is a jet black Yang sword is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and Bakuya, the white Yin sword, has less of the shine of a polished metal with plant life growing along it. They are extremely durable, however, aside from being augmented by her cursed power. Without the stream of power, they become basic blades that can be destroyed if under enough pressure. *'Rose Explosion Bomb' (ローズ爆発爆弾, Rōzu Bakuhatsu bakudan) With a simple swipe of their index and middle fingers, the user creates a rose composed of Curse Power directly ahead of them that completely engulfs its nearby vicinity in a destructive explosion. She can also use this to launch rose pedals in a more wide-spread attack to take out multiple targets as well however, it doesn't retain the power of the normal version. *'Velvet Revolver' (天鵞絨リボルバー, Riborubā) This is a Thorn Curse Spell. This curse is her trademark and favorite form of attack in combat. It can summon various flora that grows artillery out of their ends to bombard his opponents with superior firepower. It can also be used to form other smaller weapons like a revolver from her hand using her natural cursed power to grow it. *'Dea Yggdrasil' (冥界樹, デア・ユグドラシル, Dea Yugudorashiru) is an advanced Thorn Curse Spell. The user creates a massive spinning sphere from their hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. *'Nightmare Pedals' (悪夢 ペダル, Akumu Pedaru) This is an advanced Thorn Curse Spell. It is a very complex attack to do, requiring preparation of a period of time for her to gather her energy into herself as it focuses a large portion of her cursed power supply into forming a massive tree with her at the center in a meditating sitting stance. The tree itself is massive enough to tear through large walls with an uprooted branch at the top, it looks like a giant flower with petals and a crimson red eye that when activated can generate an area effect of fear targeting anyone within range. The tree requires her complete focus but it in itself is a weapon in a large scale engagement able to use it's giant roots to smash through enemies and grip upon people to focus suck the life-force out of targets. She can also alter the tree branches into a large wooden titan golem to devastate the battlefield in various sizes but she must maintain maximum focus to keep them together. *'Great Connection' (グレートコネクション, Gurētokonekushon) This is a unique Thorn Curse Spell. This spell is used directly from either skin contact to the ground or simply using her horns to transfer her mind briefly, she able to find and track an individual's Energy signal over a vast distance that exceeds ten kilometers by connecting to the plants nearby to feed her intelligence. By further focusing her power, she can extend this range to far greater distances, even projecting an image of the target in her mind. This ability also gives her the capability to perceive fluctuations in a person's magical or cursed energy made when a person is lying or if someone, including herself, is under a mind control. During this state, her eyes are glowing blue with a white outline to the center. Abilities Demon Physiology - Juno's natural abilities let her be able to focus her magical power into the ground itself to phase through the ground or nearby plants. She also is shown to use her Cursed Power to begin to grow nearby plants using its powerful force to improve the growth of them. As well as the two wings attached to her body grants her the power of flight. She also has two pairs of thorns on the top of her head she can use to use to transfer her control over plants over long distance. She also has the power to shape-shift her body at a command being able to freely change her appearance at a will. Immense Cursed Power - She possesses an enormous amount of Curse Power. She has been shown to possess a tremendous amount of Magic Power, despite having unleashed her ominously devastating bombardment of magical bullets, she did not look tired in the least. Enhanced Speed - She shown to have much higher reflects and natural speed during this form, being able to command multiple gun flowers at once with almost unseen movement of her left hand. She can move at a considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing a bullet in mid-air with a pair of chopsticks. Immense Strength - She has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Yumiko Yamamoto with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions around her. She also saw matching more larger and more physically fitter targets in tests of strength when pressed. In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, she possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. Immense Durability - She has shown time and again to take a large amount of punishment she took a hit from the Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki's most dangerous weapon Oblivion and still managed to keep in the fight. she appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability but outside her armor, it does have its own limits. Etherious Mode She can enter an Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) like most of her kind to return regain her true power. During this form, she retains the darkness spirit she was once looked like to improve her mobility in combat as well as increases her already explosive power by including the veil of darkness to reveal her true form. During this form, she can turn darkness into solid shapes to be able to use it in unique manners such as making black constructs of enemies. *'Dark Copies' - During her Eitherous form, she can use her finger to web together a bunch of darkness into a single shape taking the form of the enemy being able to have it take the shape and mimic the target, they also shown the power to make dark versions of the targets magics and weapons able to completely copy their styles in combat though not nearly as powerful as the user. The darkness can also regenerate after a period of time as they can be reproduced up to 15 times at most. The copies themselves control the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemies. They can also mimic Juno's Curses to be able to bombard a target from multiple angles at once. *'Dark Tendrils' During her Eitherous Form, She can wave her hand up to summon a group of black spears like tentacles to come out of the ground to impale targets or trap them in place simpler to her Thorn, which she can also combo it with to make a entire rain of sharp blades of plants and darkness to overwhelm and cripple targets on mass. Etherious Armored Mode This transformation is only used when she is pressured, she can dispel the darkness within her body to merge with her armor and turn into a larger version of herself with golden armor instead of her two wings grow to a long pair of six pitch-black instead. During this form, she can use her cursed power to make constructs of light in the shape of weapons to bombard her enemies as well as use them as melee weapons, the type of weapons depends on her mind if she can image a unique weapons. *'Light Shaper' - She is able to generate powerful light in her hand to shape into any kind of weapon that, she can image from swords to spears it can take a solid shape of that tool in combat. She can also summon multiple beams of light around her to then be launched directly towards an enemy bombarding the target. Through clearly weak to beings to can devour Light-based attacks. Equipment Deathbringer - Matching her armor is a black steel magical battle axe made for combating wizards and other magical beasts. It was enchanted by during the 500-Year War to be able to cut through magical constructs with ease as well as "Destroy" Magical attacks making it an effective tool facing magical wielders as well as has the ability to also slice through curses to dispel them. During her Armored Eitherous Mode, she is able to morph this weapon into multiple shapes of glowing versions of weapons to change the state of combat to keep her flexible in combat. Throwing Knives - On her body, at all times she may look sexy but she carries hidden compartments in her clothing and her armor with hidden knives for quick sudden strikes. She can use them for quickly disabling targets using pin-point strikes or simply to distract an enemy by throwing the to the side to distract the foe in combat. Weighted Chains - She carries a matching set of weighted chains which she can use to either subdue targets to use it in mid-combat to wrap around a enemies limb before off-balancing them by pulling upon it while she attacks. She also used it as offense tool by using the weights to strike out randomly at enemy targets to inflict some blunt trauma pain before following up with either her Curse or her battle axe. Trivia *The Senso No Futomei-Sa was inspired both by Ares from Injustice and Infinite Darkness Jutsu from Naruto since they seemed to be a nice fit together. *The Velvet Revolver is a reference to the "Gun N Roses" after former Guns N' Roses members Slash (lead guitar), Duff McKagan (bass, backing vocals), and Matt Sorum (drums, backing vocals), alongside Dave Kushner (rhythm guitar) formerly of punk band Wasted Youth join together. *'Deathbringer' is a direct reference to the final Dark Knight weapon you get in FF4 however, instead of a axe it was a sword in that game. Category:Female Category:Knife User Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Nightmare Wing